


The Great Hall At Midnight

by honeymink



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if you're not willing, then force I'll employ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Hall At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashadowonthewall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/gifts).



> A 'what if everything went differently' scenario, probably mid season 2. Not taking the books into account.

There is the problem with Robb; he is not the brother Ned Stark did not kill. 

His father and sister tell him time and again even long after Theon doesn’t need reminding anymore. Truth be told, it is a relief since now it is permissible to resent Robb for being groomed the son and heir, for being more honourable, more handsome, more beloved, for being made King in the North of whose deserts ballads will be sung. 

If Theon listens closely he can already hear them, songs about Robb’s victorious battles, about Robb making Cersei Lannister come while having her brother watch from behind the bars of a small cage. 

But that is fine, all is well now that Robb is here in the Great Hall where banners with the Greyjoy coat of arms hang from stonewalls and Theon sits enthroned in Ned Stark’s seat. It is midnight and winter is coming and the guards make Robb bend his knee before Theon. There may be no ballads for him but the sound of Robb gnashing his teeth in cold fury over his betrayal rings just as sweet. 

“Now,” Theon demands, a cocky smile playing about his lips. “Would you kiss my feet, Your Grace!”

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
